


A House Divided

by MaesterChill



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Hermione is smart, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts House Sorting, Hogwarts Houses, M/M, Ron is smarter, protective!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-04 08:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaesterChill/pseuds/MaesterChill
Summary: Draco’s a Slytherin. Therefore he’s bad news, right? And certainly not welcome at the Gryffindor table.





	A House Divided

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Discord Drarry Server's Drabble Challenge, October 2018. Prompt: "I'm not asking permission". Word Count Limit: 303 words (based on http://wordcounter.net).
> 
> Big ups to [nifflers_n_nargles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nifflers_n_nargles/) for running this month's challenge, and to [keyflight790](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/) for the awesome beta.

“Have you asked permission to sit at the Gryffindor table?”

Draco glared, slate grey and steadfast.

“No, Finnegan. I have not.”

“Then what the fuck are ya hangin’ about for?” Seamus pointed across the room. “Slytherins sit over there, _Malfoy_. Get your pointy arse gone.”

Harry squeezed Draco's hand tighter, dragging him into the seat next to him.

“Draco doesn't need to ask permission.” Harry’s voice was danger. “I _want_ him here. He’s a fellow student, and he’s my boyfriend.”

Draco went completely pink and tried to hide the wide smile that had appeared on his face with a red Gryffindor napkin.

“Just because you’re snoggin’ him doesn’t mean he’s one of us.  Slytherins are mean, sly bastards. Every last one of ‘em.”

Draco sighed. “You see Potter, I _told_ you.”

“No, Draco, it’s not right. The Sorting is bullshit. People don’t just have one of four possible personalities, nobody’s really like that. I was almost sorted Slytherin for fuck’s sake. I’m fed up with this crap, with all these house stereotypes. You—you’re anything but mean—”

At the word ‘stereotypes’, Hermione looked up all bright-eyed and bushy-haired. “Harry’s right! It’s _wrong_ that children are forced into artificially created groups and repeatedly told that they are brave, or nerdy, or cunning. Tell a child that they’re a particular thing over and over, they’ll eventually come to believe it, and act accordingly. It’s unhealthy, a self-fulfilling prophecy—”

“Granger, it’s okay. I can move.” Draco moved to stand.

“Malfoy!” Ron pointed a fork at him. “You're a git.”  

Draco blanched.

Harry growled.

“Seamus,” Ron continued loftily, “is also a git. Therefore, as I see it, you have as much right to sit here as him.”

Seamus barked a laugh. “It's not like you to speak more sense than Hermione. Feck it. Welcome to the table, Ferret.”


End file.
